


When Hell and Earth Became One

by hey_its_mitzy



Series: AC Shaken- One Shots series [1]
Category: AC Rogue - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: Idk how to tag this is my first time writting-, Lisbon - Freeform, Other, Portugal - Freeform, Shay is actually seen throughout the differnt parts of the one-shot lmao, Shay was not the only one who's life changed in Lisbon oof, Spoilers, ac rogue spoilers, lisbon earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_mitzy/pseuds/hey_its_mitzy
Summary: What did the people in Lisbon do to deserve this?"The Day of All Saints... what a sight! And yet here I am, looking for an artifact from the time before Adam and Eve"Don't let looks decieve you, Shay, these things don't last forever.Ash, Blood, Screams and Fire





	When Hell and Earth Became One

Ash, blood, screams, fire

Incredible how in such a quick time, those things started to haunt her like nothing else.

Ash, blood, screams, fire

The Portuguese eyes slowly opened, revealing that the reason of her awakening was no other than a soft nudge on her arm given by her personal maid, Inês.

"Menina, está na hora, a sua mãe já está lá em baixo com os outros servos a preparar a sua festa. [It's time to wake, Miss, your mother is already downstairs with the other servants preparing everything for your party]"

The caramel skinned woman informed, pulling away from her master as quickly as she could to avoid any conflicts. The burnette felt a groan escaping her, hands on both her sides helping her push herself up to properly process all that was happening around her. Okay, which day is it? Ah, right. November first, that bloody day of the year in which every person known by her family comes to her house to celebrate her anniversary while also celebrating God's day. Lara didn't say anything at first before humming in understanding.

"Inês, que horas são? [Inês, what time is it?]" She eventually asked, body raising from the matress and walking to the nearby vanity mirror, starting to brush her slightly naturaly wavy locks before being stopped by the shorter maid, who started doing it herself.

"Devem ser umas seis da manhã, Menina. [Must be around six in the morning, Miss]" Inês quietly yet quickly answered, trying to rush up her master's overly fancy hairstyle as they were both already slightly late, since the darker skinned woman took pitty on the younger girl and didn't wake her up at the time she should. Lara simply nodded as a reply, letting whatever the other one would like to do with her hair locks.

In about thirthy minutes maxium, she was ready, exessive make up on, red dress tightened up as much as possible around her waist and hair pulled in a hairsyle that made her roots scream and yell in pain, but she was pretty, and that's all that mattered today. The tall girl made her way downstairs as straight as she could, hands holding each other in front of her as she carefully walked down the marble flight of stairs to reach the reception wall. And there she was, Miss Sara Simão, straight looking as always as she ordered all the servants around the place, who carried and decored all kinds of things for her older daughter's 22nd brithday. The burnette sighed, finally stepping on plain floor and making her way to the older woman.

"Mãe, estou pronta. [I'm ready, Mother]" She quietly called out, almost in an unamused mumble and she tapped the blond's arm as a way to make her aware of her presence in the room. The woman dressed in an emerald green dress sighed, turning around to embrace her child in a hug.

"Finalmente... Feliz aniversário querida. [Finally... Happy birthday dear]" Her mother quietly whispered as she pulled away, slightly fixing her hair as she did before letting out a clearly fake cough to call back her attention. "A tua carroagem está à espera, a Joana já lá está, proem is teus outros amigos parecem estar... Atrasados [Your carriage is waiting, Joana already being there, but I'm affraid that your other friends are a bit... Late]" She informed, a slight hit of slat clearly showing when she refered about her other friends besides Joana. She can't blame them, they are already young adults just like her daughter, Leonardo already being engaged while Maria already married and even already having two children of her own, they had lives, and it was pure luck they could all get together for their little morning trip to Lisbon.

"Eu sei que eles vêem, não se preocupe com isso. [I know they'll come, don't worry yourself with it.]" Lara snapped, a hint of salt showing in her own response, a smug smirk spread on her face while she lifted her dress and made her way in the traveling wooden cabin, geeting Joana and talking with her until their other friends finally mannaged to show up, letting them go on their marry way to the capitol.

Ash, blood, screams, fire

It was such a beautiful day, the sky was from a clear blue hue, colorful flags were spread between buildings while others were on small sticks, carried by kids who were running around and laughing. It must be so gold for them, their oblivion, their happiness, their faith. Lara remembered when she had those, half her lifetime ago, when she was still just a small, naive child, unaware of how the real world works. Stepping out of the small wooden boat that had carried her and her friends here, she as almost immediately tripped over by both of Maria's twins- as it turns out, her husband was away for work in Brazil, therefore she had to bring both João and Tomás with her.

"Meninos, comportem-se!!" [Children, behave yourselves!!]" Maria's quiet yet strict voice yelled as loud as she could, causing both of the blod boys to immediately stop on their cracks, straighten as a ruler and point to each other.

"Foi ele!! [It was him!!]" The two yelled at the same time, causing a small chuckled to leave both Leonardo and Lara's throats, while also earing a double eye rolling form both Joana and Maria. The first fiew minutes of the walk went on smoothly, poor Maria needing to scold her children every ten minutes as they seemed to annoy everyone in their path, specially a rather attractive-looking Irish accented man around the group's age, who seemed slightly flustered when both of the blond boys remarked how funny his accent sounded.

Everyone eventually spread around the small square, going off to their own interests while Lara chosed to walk over to the nearby flower stand, buying a bouquet and sitting on the nearby fountain doing some flower crowns for her own profit -not that she needed it, but to also so she could melt away her spare time. .....

Maybe she should have used her spare time for more important things. But she didn't know.

She didn't know she should until she felt the ground beneath her start to shake violently while surounding buildings started to crumble.

Ash, blood, screams, fire

Nothing made sence. Nothing made sence as the red-dressed Templar simply limited herself to do what everybody else was doing: run. The once blue sky was not a rageful mix of both red and grey, flames and smoke emerging from everywhere she looked exept ahead, direction which she was running for.

Where was Joana?

Where was Leonardo?

Or Maria?

She couldn't see them anywhere.

The sea.

She could see the sea.

She would be safe there, right? At least if she shielded herself inside one of the more resistent vessels she would have bigger chances of survival. And so, on instinct, she took a sharp trun to the side, sprinting her way to the nearby docks. Her feet seemed to turn blue from the lack of oxigen as she ran on those tight black shoes, once polished and now full of mud and blood from the one that had formed on various pools around. She was there. She was almost there. Taking one last effort, she ran faster, already getting ready to jump against the window until-

Slam-

She was pushed out of the way by a hooded figure who smashed the window in her place, allowing them to escape into the temporary safety of the river. Lara however, wasn't as lucky, the force the other guy had used made her hit a nearby wall, which crumbled under the pressure, getting her legs suck under the massive weight now disposed on them. She couldn't do anything besides stand there, tears welling up and threatening to spill out of her eyes until eventually she bursted into them. This was it; it was her end. A small, black blurr started to appear in the corner of her eyes util it started to gain more field, forcing her to close them.

Ash, blood, screams, fire

Fire was what she saw

Blood was the only thing she could smell

Screams were the last thing she hear

And Ash was all she could breath, as darkness eventually swallowed her up completely, when hell and earth became one.

 

[End of Sequence 1]


End file.
